The Last Time
by ThatSniperGirl
Summary: Erwin Smith telah ditinggalkan selamanya oleh sang korporal-Levi. sorry for the short summary!


**The last time I met you…**

**Summary: **ekspedisi ke luar dinding yang ke-57 dilaksanakan kembali. Kini Erwin ditinggalkan oleh orang disayanginya—Levi..

Beware! OOC, ada typo, rada-rada gaje+aneh, saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Di tangannya, dia memegang bujet bunga kesukaannya.

"Hai, Levi…" panggilnya lirih.

Lalu, pria itu duduk di samping batu nisan itu. Dan dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan putus asa. "Seharusnya saat itu aku berada di sana … untuk menolongmu dan hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Pria itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

-**_flashback_**-

Erwin berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat. 2 hari lagi, Scouting Legion akan melakukan ekspedisi "pengintaian jarak jauh" di luar dinding. Siapa lagi yang membuat strategi kalau tak lain orangnya adalah Komandan Erwin Smith?

"Erwin,"

Yang dipanggil memutar badannya dan dia menemukan coretpriakecilcoret berada di hadapannya. "ada apa, Levi?", Tanya sang Komandan dengan tenangnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Erwin membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dari mulut sang Korporal sendiri. Erwin melihat ke matanya. Mata yang menyiratkan akan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam. Erwin sadar akan tatapan itu dan dia mencoba untuk bertingkah dengan tenang, "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Erwin pura-pura tak tahu. " '_apa maksudmu?'_ kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau tak tahu saja. Ingat akan ekspedisi kita yang terakhir? Kita membawa 100 orang lebih prajurit kita dan yang kembali tak lebih dari 20 orang, Erwin." Tegas Levi.

Tak ada jawaban maupun tanggapan dari sang Komandan.

"aku tahu, Levi. Aku tahu," jawab Erwin dingin, "tetapi ini harus dilakukan jika umat manusia ingin menang".

"tch," cibirnya.

"aku duluan, Levi."

Erwin pergi meninggalkan Levi. Sedangkan Levi hanya bisa diam saja.

-**2 hari kemudian -**

Semua pasukan Scouting Legion telah menaiki kudanya masing-masing. Levi seperti biasa, dia bersama skuadnya dan jangan lupa, Eren Jaeger telah menjadi salah satu pasukannya. "Eren," panggil Levi. "ya, korporal?" "jangan sampai kau ketinggalan dua kuda di belakangku. Ingat itu,"

"baik!"

15 detik sebelum dinding Rose dibuka. Semua prajurit Scouting Legion telah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk mati demi umat manusia dalam ekspedisi ini.

Yak, dinding Rose telah dibuka.

"**SEMUA PASUKAN! MAJU!**" teriak sang Komandan.

-**skip-**

Setelah sampai di luar dinding Maria, semuanya berpencar sesuai strategi yang telah dibuat oleh Erwin. Skuad Levi berada di urutan 5-pusat: bersiaga. Setelah sekian banyak rintangan yang telah mereka lewati, akhirnya skuad Levi masuk ke dalam hutan pohon raksasa. Dengan niat memancing sang titan wanita itu. "Korporal! Titan wanita itu masih mengejar!" teriak Petra. Spontan saja, semuanya memandang Eren terkecuali sang Korporal.

"pilihanmu itu mutlak, Eren. Terserah jika kau ingin menjadi titan atau tidak."

Pilihan sulit. Akhirnya Eren memilih untuk tidak berubah. Tetapi, ada perasaan buruk yang mengganjal di benak Levi. Titan wanita itu berhasil menangkap Eren.

"Korporal!"

Levi menarik tali pacu kudanya dan segera turun. "Tolong, bawa kudaku ini ya Petra."

"kor—"

Terlambat, Levi telah mendahului dibanding kata-kata Petra yang ingin memberhentikannya.

"ukh—"

.

Levi menembakkan 3DMG-nya dan membelah jari-jari titan wanita itu hingga Eren terlepas. Eren terjatuh, sedangkan titan wanita sibuk dengan pertahanan dirinya. Selagi ada kesempatan, Levi mendarat di depan Eren, "kejar skuad-ku dan pergilah dari sini!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Eren segera mengejar skuad Levi.

"sekarang tinggal kau dan aku saja, titan sialan."

Levi menekan 3DMG-nya dan mendarat tepat di titik lemah titan wanita itu. Levi mengayunkan pedangnya dan—

**CKINGG!**

Bilah pedangnya telah patah. "_dia—sama seperti Armored Titan!" _batin Levi. Tak menyerah, berkali-kali Levi mengayunkan bilah pedangnya hingga persediaan bilahnya telah habis. Dan saat itu juga, jari-jari titan wanita itu kembali.

Titan wanita itu menarik tangan Levi dan—

**Krek**

Suara tulang patah.

Levi terlempar menabrak salah satu batang pohon dan itu membuat tulang-tulangnya patah. Dia berusaha untuk bergerak, tetapi sayangnya badannya telah benar-benar lumpuh. Pandangan mata yang mulai kabur dan dia berbatin, "_akhir hidupku … telah sampai …"_

.

"Levi! Levi!"

Hening. Bahkan nafasnya pun tak dihembuskan lagi. Sang komandan Scouting Legion terus memanggil nama sang korporal. Dengan berlinang air mata, sang komandan memeluk tubuh Levi yang mungil itu yang telah dingin sejak lama. Wajah pucat Levi diusap pelan oleh Erwin.

"Erwin! Pasukannya—Levi?!"

Hanji yang baru dating menyusul Erwin untuk memberikan laporan terkejut melihat tubuh Levi yang tak berdaya dipeluk oleh Erwin. "apa-apaan ini…"

"Hanji, ini perintah. Siapkan pemakaman untuk Levi."

.

**Hari pemakaman**

Semua pemimpin tertinggi dari masing-masing korps militer—Garnisun, Military Police berkumpul di suatu tempat yang disebut gereja. Dalam rangka untuk mengenang sang Korporal Scouting Legion yang sangat berjasa—Levi.

Oya, tamu spesial kita adalah Eren Jaeger. Dan, Erwin Smith belum datang bersama Hanji dan Mike. Eren yang resah karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang banyak tak dikenalinya.

Pintu gereja dibuka.

Datanglah sosok dengan pangkat tertinggi di Scouting Legion—Erwin Smith. Diikuti dengan Hanji, Mike dan Petra. Semua orang dengan pangkat tinggi dari masing-masing korps militer memberi hormat ke arah mereka berempat. Eren pun menghela nafas lega karena mereka semua telah datang.

Erwin memasuki gereja itu dan langsung berjalan ke arah peti mati Levi. Dia berhenti di sampingnya dan menyemitkan bunga putih di telinganya.

Dia berbisik pelan—sangat pelan hingga tak seorangpun bisa mendengarnya. "Kau adalah belatiku, kau adalah milik Scouting Legion dan—milikku,"

-**end flashback-**

Erwin berdiri dari duduknya dan, "itu hanya masa lalu, 'kan Levi?" Tanya Erwin seraya tersenyum kepada pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "pfftt, ya, kau benar."

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah pria kecil itu.

"ayo, pulang".

Erwin menggenggam tangan Levi yang mungil dan dalam hatinya, dia berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan tangannya—takkan pernah.

.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: ** akhirnya fanfic pertama tentang EruRi selese! x'D oya, saya juga gatau kenapa Levi bisa hidup lagi, padahal saya sendiri yang buat ceritanya *digampar*

Ini terinspirasi oleh episode ke-18 klo gasalah, heheheeheheehh

R&R please! ^o^


End file.
